Sun Bean
' Sun Bean' is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time introduced in Dark Ages. After a zombie eats a Sun Bean, it will drop small sun, which is worth 5 sun, for every normal damage shots hitting it. The zombie will faintly glow yellow and white to indicate that it is affected by a Sun Bean. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 50 AREA: Single RECHARGE: Sluggish Sun Beans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. As the eldest of the bean brothers, Sun Bean often finds his siblings exasperating. Chili Bean is a little crude, Laser Bean is too far out, and Spring Bean is just plain lazy. Still, he loves them just the same. That's how it is with family. Plant Food Upgrade Sun Bean turns bright yellow. When eaten, the zombie who consumed the Sun Bean will explode and give the player 15 sun for each normal damage shot the zombie had left. The higher the health of the zombie, the greater the amount of sun will be given to the player when it consumes a Sun Bean. Strategies General Sun Beans are best used against zombies with high amounts of health, allowing a large amount of Sun to be generated before the zombie dies. Sun Bean is not recommended to be used with a normal Zombie, because the normal Zombies will give back only 50 sun, thus wasting the Sun Bean totally. Using multiple columns of plants with less damage per hit allows the Sun Bean to be able to make large amounts of sun with each use because sun falls out of the zombie with each individual hit. Ideal plants to combine with Sun Bean include Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Peashooter and other Peashooting Plants, and Puff-shroom. Zombies with a high amount of hitpoints are the most valuable zombies to use the Sun Bean on. As a result, the Buckethead Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and the Knight Zombie, with their high amounts of health, make for smart targets for the Sun Bean. The amassed sun can be combined with existing sun production to afford more expensive plants, or power Magnifying Grass uses. Knight Zombies are the best Zombies to be used with Sun Bean in Dark Ages. Endless Zones One good tactic though is to boost it especially in Level 75 because the tendency to spawn a high health zombie, such as Pharaoh Zombie will increase by 60%.This will help you expand an army of your Winter Melons more quickly than consuming all of your Plant Foods that you have obtained from the previous levels of Endless Zones. Gallery Sunbeeny.png|HD Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume.png|Sun Bean's costume (Liberty crown) Sun bean bezraa.png|Sun Bean's seed packet Sun Bean Boost packet.jpg|Sun Bean's boosted seed packet Dark ages fight.jpg|Sun Bean in-game Knight zombie giving sun.png|A Knight Zombie affected by Sun Bean. PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume Watered.gif|Sun Bean being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|An empowered Sun Bean in Zen Garden. DA Cover photo.jpg IMG_1839236155962.jpeg|Sun Beans on Power Tiles. Trivia *It does not work on Zombie Parrot, as it just steals it, while Mecha-Football Zombie pushes it, Gargantuars, Pianist Zombies, and Barrel Roller Zombies with Barrels will just crush it. *Similar to Laser Bean, Sun Bean's name is a pun on the term "sun beam". * Sun Bean is considered as the eldest of the bean brothers. *This and Magnet-shroom are the only plants that need Plant Food to kill zombies. *For the Sun Bean to be a worthwhile investment, and therefore give extra sun, the zombie that must be targeted for sun boost must have a minimum of 11 normal damage shots (or 3 1/2 if boosted.) *Sun Bean is the first sun-producing plant that does not directly produce sun. **Sun Bean is also the first sun-producing plant that is also a single-use plant. **Oddly, as it is sun-producing plant, it still can be used in Sun Bombs levels. *A sound is played after a zombie consumes a Sun Bean. *According to its almanac entry, it's related to all the other Beans in the game. *Sun Bean and Hypno-shroom are currently the only plants whose Plant Food effect takes place after they have been eaten. *It is the only plant and the only new plant to appear in Dark Ages while others are the returning mushrooms. *Sun Bean is the only bean not to have a stem on its head. *Sun Bean, Citron, and Snapdragon when fed by a Plant Food are the only plants that could completely kill a Pharaoh Zombie. * If a full-health regular garden variety zombie (e.g. Basic, Mummy, Pirate, etc.) eats a Sun Bean, it will give you a total amount of 50 sun, so it is useless to feed a zombie with 10 or less health points. However, if you give a full-health Cowboy Zombie with one Sun Bean, you get a total of 60 sun. If you kill five Sun Bean affected Cowboy Zombies, you get an extra 50 sun, unlike all the regular zombies. But you can get 50 sun from a Cowboy Zombie like a normal zombie after it takes one normal damage shot. *Depending on how much health a zombie is, if the player gives a zombie a Sun Bean and then instant-kill it, you will get a varied amount of sun depending on the zombies health. This tells us how to count the zombies' health: Let a full-health zombie eat Sun Bean, then use an instant-kill plant. Count how much sun you got from the zombie, then divide 5, that is the zombie's health. Or you can use its Plant Food to count, but divide 15 instead 5. However, if another zombie can survive two instant-kill, then you will have to count twice. For example, a regular zombie can produce 50 sun after consuming one Sun Bean; a Cowboy Zombie produces 60 (which explains its "Solid" toughness); a Conehead Zombie produces 125 sun and a Buckethead Zombie produces 270 sun. *It looks like a soy bean but it also looks slightly like a jelly bean. *If Magnet-shroom steals an object from a Sun Bean affected zombie, it will generate sun. Technically, Magnet-shroom does damage zombies when it steals their objects. However, it cannot degrade the zombie on the other side, it just reduce its health into a regular zombie with just a health of 10. *If one feeds the same zombie a Sun Bean multiple times, its effect will stack up, multiplying the amount of sun for every Sun Bean fed. *In the almanac entry, Coffee Bean is not included as the bean brothers, despite the fact that Coffee Bean is also a bean. It is probably only referring to the beans in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time.'' * When Sun Bean is given Plant Food, Its eyes becomes larger. * It's costume may be a reference to Ghostbusters 2 since the Ghostbusters use the Statue of Liberty in the film. * Along with the other beans in the game, all are capable to perform a one-hit kill. ** Spring Bean can instantly eliminate zombies in Pirate Seas. ** Chili Bean can completly wipe out a zombie when eaten. ** Laser Bean can blast zombies with his Plant Food laser. ** Sun Bean can make a zombie explode when given Plant Food. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants